Το ξόρκι
by I.A.Darkness
Summary: Μετά το 6χ22 όλοι κατευθύνονται σπίτια τους, στεναχωρημένοι για αυτό που συνέβη στην Έλενα (Elena Gilbert), αλλά και ανακουφισμένοι για τον θάνατο του ψυχοπαθή μάγου Κάι(Malachai"Kai" Parker)...δυστυχώς όμως δεν τελείωσαν όλα τόσο εύκολα όσο πίστευαν. Χμμμ δυστυχώς ή ευτυχώς ;[Bonnie]


Ένιωθε πως δεν υπήρχε χειρότερο συναίσθημα από αυτό που ένιωθε εκείνη τη στιγμή. Είχε ανάγκη να κλάψει αλλά δεν έβγαιναν άλλα δάκρυα, να ουρλιάξει αλλά δεν μπορούσε. Έχασε την καλήτερη της φίλη που με εκείνη έζησε τα πάντα. Με την Έλενα και την Κάρολαιν είχαν περάσει τα πάντα, είχαν ζήσει την εμπειρία του Κολεγίου και όχι μόνο. Η Έλενα ήταν πάντα μαζί της όταν εκείνη δεν ήταν καλά .Με την Έλενα ανέβαζαν την μουσική στο φουλ χορεύοντας και πίνοντας χωρίς να τους ενδιαφέρει η γνώμη τον γειτόνων για την μουσική . Σε εκείνη πάντα έλεγε τα μυστικά της , τις σκέψεις τις ακόμα και όταν εκείνες οι σκέψεις ήταν πολύ περίεργες.

Δεν το πίστευε πως δεν θα την ξαναέβλεπε ποτέ. Με την Έλενα ήταν σαν αδερφές και τώρα δεν θα μπορούσε να της ξαναμιλήσει να την αγκαλιάσει.Το χειρότερο ήταν όμως, πως εκείνη ήταν υπεύθυνη για αυτό. Έτσι νόμιζε τουλάχιστον. Θα έπρεπε να είχε αναγκάσει με την μαγεία της τον Κάι να λύσει το ξόρκι που έκανε. Ήταν μία Μπένετ εξάλλου. Είχε όλη την δυναμη για να το κάνει αλλά εκείνος αποδείχθηκε εξυπνότερος από εκείνη, για μια ακόμη φορά .

Έψαξε τα κλειδιά στην τσάντα αλλά δε μπορούσε να τα βρει. Ήτανε πολύ σκοτεινά. Επίσης μόλις είχε γυρίσει από το σπίτι της Κάρολαιν και τα μάτια της ήταν ακόμα θωλά από το κλάμα. Πριν προλάβει να πιάσει το κινητό της ,να το χρησιμοποιήσει σαν φακό , να ψάξει καλήτερα μέσα στη νύχτα ακούει ήχο κλειδιών πίσω της . Ένα ξαφνικό άγχος τη διαπέρασε. Με τόσα φυσικά που είχε δει η Μπόνυ ήταν λογικό το άγχος. Παρόλα αυτά έμεινε ψύχραιμη και δεν κουνήθηκε. Πριν προλάβει να σκεφτεί τι να κάνει ακούει μια φωνή .

"Ψάχνεις αυτά ;" Γυρίσε να κοιτάξει. Μια οργή αλλά και φόβος την κατέκλυσε μόλις αντίκρισε τον ψηλό μελαχρινό άνδρα που βρισκόταν μπροστά της. Κρατούσε τα κλειδιά που έψαχνε. Χαμογελούσε. Την κοιτούσε με αυτό το βλέμμα που της ήταν τόσο ανατριχιαστικά γνώριμο. Δεν ήξερε τι να κάνει. Τον κοίταξε με τα μάτια της να μαρτυρούν θυμό αλλά κυρίως σοκ.

"Ναι ,ναι ξέρω τι σκέφτεσαι, αλλά πίστευες στα αλήθεια ,πως ο Ντέιμον θα κατάφερνε να με σκοτώσει τόσο εύκολα ; Εξάλλου είμαι και ο αρχηγός του Gemini Coven τώρα ." Έκανε δυο βήματα πίσω προσπαθώντας, όμως , να μη δίξει το πόσο τρομοκρατημένη ήταν . Ήταν όμως. Και μάλιστα πολύ. Όσο και γενναία να ήταν η Μπόνυ δεν μπορούσε να παραλήψει το γεγονός ότι ,ο Κάι είχε δίκιο . Ήτανε πλέον ο αρχηγός του Gemini Coven πράγμα που τον έκανε πιο δυνατό και επικίνδυνο. Η Μπόνυ είχε βαρεθεί να νιώθει αυτο το συναίσθημα του φόβου , πως κάποιος μπορεί να της κάνει κακό. Συνήθως η μαγεία της την προστάτευε αλλά αυτό δεν ίσχυε με εκείνον .

"Μίνε μακριά μου Κάι." Είπε με σοβαρότητα στον τόνο της φωνής της απλώνοντας το ένα χέρι μπροστά, σαν απειλή να μην πλησιάσει.

"Κοίτα σοβαρά τώρα θέλω μόνο να μιλήσουμε ,δεν ήρθα για να πάρω εκδίκηση ή να σου κάνω κακό." Είπε και φαινόταν σχεδόν ειλικρινείς μέχρι που ένα γέλιο εμφανίστηκε στα χείλη του ξανά .

"Έλα μη κάνεις και πως δεν χάρηκες καθόλου που είμαι ζωντανός." Η Μπόνυ ψιθύρισε κάτι και ο Κάι εμφανίστηκε ξαφνικά μέτρα μακριά. Άρπαξε τα κλειδιά που είχαν πέσει από τα χέρια του κι άνοιξε την κλειδαριά της εξώπορτας βιαστικά. Μπήκε μέσα τρέχοντας έκλεισε την πόρτα πίσω της ,ανέβηκε τις σκάλες ,σκοντάφτοντας μία φορά ,και μπήκε στο δωμάτιό της λαχανιασμένη κλειδώνοντας τις πόρτες και τα παράθυρα με κλειδιά και με μαγεία. Έπιασε το κινητό της γρήγορα και άρχισε να πληκτρολογεί τον αριθμό του Ντέιμον. Δεν το σήκωνε και έτσι έψαξε στην ατζέντα της για το τηλέφωνο του Ματ που δεν το θυμόταν απ'έξω και δεν το είχε αποθηκεύσει ακόμα στο καινούργιο της τηλέφωνο.

"Ματ η Μπόνυ είμαι χρειάζομαι βο..."Το κινητό, της το άρπαξε κάποιος από πίσω της. Γύρισε απότομα με την καρδιά της να χτυπάει σαν τρελή.

"Έλα τώρα Μπον δεν ξέχασες πως είμαι βρικόλακας τώρα, έτσι ;"Η Μπόνυ πάγωσε. Όντως το είχε ξεχάσει. Αυτό βασικά την έκανε να φοβάται ακόμα περισσότερο τώρα ,αλλά εννοείται πως δεν έδιχνε τον φόβο της, δε θα του έδινε αυτή την ευχαρίστηση .

"Θα έπρεπε να νιώσεις κάποτε αυτή την ταχύτητα, είναι φοβερό πράγμα. Στην αρχή είναι σοκαριστηκό αλλά ύστερα σου αρέσει. Γενικά έχει πολλά καινούργια το να είσαι βρικόλακας ." Η Μπόνυ πήρε μια βαθιά ανάσα με κλειστά τα μάτια. Ύστερα τα άνοιξε αργά κοιτάζοντας εκείνον. Έμειναν έτσι για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα και οι δύο .Ο Κάι κοιτούσε την Μπόνυ χωρίς να χαμογελάει αυτή τη φορά, σοβαρός ,και εκείνη τον κοιτούσε ανέκφραστα κάνοντας πάλη με τον εαυτό της να ηρεμίσει .

"Άκου Μπόνυ.." Την πλησίασε λίγο χωρίς εκείνη να κουνηθεί καθόλου. Μετά από μισό λεπτό συνέχισε με ήρεμη και σοβαρή φωνή.

"Δεν ήρθα να σου ζητησω συγνώμη ή κάτι τέτοιο για αυτά που έκανα. Δεν μετάνιωσα . Τα συναισθήματα συμπόνιας και τύψεων του Λουκ φαίνεται να ήταν προσωρινά. Είχες δίκιο τελικά πως είμαι τέρας, είμαι. Άσε και που μετά σκοπεύω να πάρω και την εκδίκηση μου από τον Ντέιμον ." Η Μπόνυ ήταν έτοιμη να τον βρίσει αλλά την διέκοψε .

"Άσε με να ολοκληρώσω..." Την πλησίασε ακόμα περισσότερο με αργά σταθερά βήματα. Ήταν τώρα πολύ κοντά ο ένας στον άλλον χωρίς όμως να αγγίζονται. Η Μπόνυ μπορούσε να αισθανθεί τη ζέστη του σώματος του. Απο τη μία φοβόταν αλλά δεν κουνήθηκε ούτε εκατοστό. Ήξερε πως δεν θα ήταν καλή κίνηση να αντισταθεί εκείνη τη στιγμή .

"Όπως σου είπα Μπόνυ. Δεν μετάνιωσα. Απλά..."Σταματησε. "Τέλος πάντων δε θέλω να πεις σε κανέναν για αυτό που θα κάνω τώρα ,μπορείς ;"Χωρίς να περιμένει απάντηση άγγιξε με τα χέρια του απαλά στα μάγουλά της. Εκείνη ξαφνιάστηκε αλλά τον άφησε. Ήταν τόσο κουρασμένη από το να πρέπει να φοβάται και εξάλλου το άγγιγμά του ήταν...όμορφο ;Ο Κάι δεν ήταν ποτέ ευγενικός σε τέτοια θέματα. Έκλεισε τα γκρίζα μάτια του και ψυθίρισε μια λέξη σιγά. Μια λέξη σε άλλη γλώσσα. Η Μπόνυ κατάλαβε αμέσως τι έκανε .Έμινε να τον κοιτάζει σοκαρισμένη.

Εκείνος αφαίρεσε τις παλάμες του από πάνω της και γύρισε την πλάτη του να φύγει, χωρίς να την κοιτάξει στιγμή. Εκείνη τον έπιασε απ'το μπράτσο και τα βλέμματα τους συναντηθήκανε πάλι.

"Ευχαριστώ" Είπε η Μπόνυ με μια πολύ σιγανή, ήρεμη αλλά και γλυκιά φωνή χωρίς ακόμα να μπορεί να πιστέψει. Μια χαρά άρχισε να την κατακλύει ,μια ανακούφιση και τόσα άλλα συναίσθηματα, αλλά κανένα από αυτά δεν αποτυπώθηκε στο πρόσωπό της. Έμεινε ακίνητη να τον κοιτάζει μέσα στα ματια.

Ο Kάι χαμογέλασε άγγιξε με το δεξί του χέρι απαλά το λαιμό της πάνω απο τα μαλλιά της. Ύστερα κατευθύνθηκε προς το την πόρτα του δωματίου της , την άνοιξε, γύρισε το κεφάλι του προς την Μπόνυ χαμογελώντας της και πάλι. Για πρώτη φορά εκείνη του χαμογέλασε πίσω.

Έκλεισε την πόρτα και έφυγε με την νέα του ταχύτητα.

Το τηλέφωνο έβγαλε την Μπόνυ από τις σκέψεις της που είχε μίνει να κοιτάζει την πόρτα για τρία λεπτά. Πιάνει το κινητό της, που ο Κάι το είχε αφήσει πάνω σε ενα κομοδίνο.

"Damon ." Δεν είδε καν το όνομα αλλά ηταν σίγουρη πως θα ήταν εκείνος. Με ενθουσιασμένη φωνή της απάντησε .

"Μπον Μπον δε θα το πιστέψεις η Έλενα..."

"Ξέρω, ξέρω ! Έρχομαι από κει!"

Βιαστική έπιασε το τσαντάκι της βγήκε απο το σπίτι έσπρωξε την πόρτα να κλείσει, χωρίς να κάνει τον κόπο να την κλειδώσει καν, και έτρεξε προς το σπίτι των Salvatore!

 **Λοιπόν αυτή ήταν η ιστορία μου. Όχι κάτι ιδιαίτερο το ξέρω ,απλα ακομα, μετά από τόσο καιρό, ακόμα δεν μπορώ να ξεπεράσω το τελείωμα του 6ου κύκλου, και ας ήμαστε ειλικρινείς ο 7ος ήταν αποτυχία. Μην ξεχασετε να κανετε REVIEW ,να μου πήτε άμα σας άρεσε, τι θα μπορούσα να διορθώσω, ιδέες για άλλη ιστορία. Βασικά γράψτε μου τα εσώψυχα σας δεν έχω πρόβλημα. Αυτά. Ευχαριστώ για την ανάγνωση:)**


End file.
